Sir Johan (LD Stories)/Gallery
Finished Pieces For all the colored works I've managed to complete in chronological story order. Peewit's Smurfy Creation 2.jpg|Colored between June 6th - 9th, 2014. Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake 2 (Colored).jpg|The digitally-colored Version 2.0 is here! Drawn between Nov. 16th - 22nd, 2014. Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love.jpg|I challenged myself with the additional shadows and playing around with the color of Johan's hair to better reflect the sunlight in the direction he is facing. The color palette of the backyard is based on this image. Colored between Jan. 11th - 30th, 2015. RDK Cover Page - Smurfs.jpg|The colored version, which is the author's first digital piece. Character Studies For all the various character stand-alones and such going from old to new. Johan Smurf Profile - Smurfs.jpg|The digital version of his original Smurf profile image. Johan Profile - Smurfs.jpg|One of his former profile images featuring him wearing his cape. Colored in 2012. S11 Johan Holding Scruple.png|This flat-color illustration may be used in a future scenic illustration. If so, shading will reflect the ligthing within said image. Colored between March 30th - April 1st, 2017. Miscellaneous Head logos, clothes, shoes, etc. All the little things. Johan Smurf Head Logo - Smurfs.jpg|At least as a Smurf, this would be his Head Logo. Final Sketches These are the hand-drawn illustrations that I've already finished coloring. Story sketches are in chronological story order. Peewit's Smurfy Creation 2.0 - Smurfs.jpg|This is the sketch of "Peewit's Smurfy Creation" 2.0, which now includes Johan as Peewit's shows off his little Smurfette. While impressed and a bit surprised that it worked, he's still going to make him take her to the Smurf Village. Drawn between March 5th - 6th, 2014. Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake 2.jpg|This is the sketch of the updated "Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake" illustration. Drawn on April 17th, 2014. Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love Sketch.jpg|This sketch was so much work, but absosmurfly worth it. Drawn between June 2nd - 9th, 2014. RDK Cover Page Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|This is the traditional sketch of TRDK's cover page. (Johan is both at center, bottom and his shadow depicts himself as a villain.) Drawn between Feb. 7th - 14th, 2012. Johan the Smurf - Smurfs.jpg|This drawing has been digitally remade. Drawn between Dec. 29th, 2011 - Jan. 2nd, 2012. Sir Johan - Smurfs.jpg|This profile image is now digitally colored. Drawn between Nov. 15th - 29th, 2011. Smurf Johan Profile Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|Like with a jester, a knight deserves a fitting pose. Drawn on Feb. 12th, 2014. Johan Profile 2.0 Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|I'm actually quite pleased to be drawing my favorite hero in the new style before the studio has even realized he and Peewit exist (fingers crossed!). Drawn on Feb. 15th, 2014. Evil Johan Profile 2 Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|This revision of his previous Evil design gives off more of that "Jaws" look, and his expression is probably the most eery feature. Drawn on Feb. 15th, 2014. *In the colored version, I resized his head and redrew his left hand. S11 Johan Holding Scruple Sketch.jpg|Sometimes our intentions don't always match the results. Sorry, Scruple. Drawn between May 4th - 9th, 2016. Yet to be Colored These sketches are absosmurfly going to be colored at some point. Definitely. Falla Pinning Johan Rough Sketch.jpg|This is a snapshot for "Somebody's Hidden Talent;" I started this at work one day, but later discovered it had been moved and no one told me, so I thought it had been thrown away like one of my previous works. Apparently my co-workers thought it portrayed something more graphic, but I could have made it clear had someone ASKED ME FIRST. Drawn between Feb. 22nd - March 14th, 2015. Johan and Falla's Dance 1 Sketch.jpg|One of several snapshots for "Falla's Birthday;" Johan displays his peaceful intentions by accepting a dance with Lady Falla. Drawn on April 6th, 2015. Johan and Falla's Dance 2 Sketch.jpg|Falla's expression reflects a sense of cautious interest, like she's looking for her friend. Drawn on April 6th, 2015. Johan and Falla's Dance 3 Sketch.jpg|Either I need to reduce his head size or make Falla slightly bigger. Drawn on April 6th, 2015. Concept Sketches These sketches didn't quite make the cut for the coloring process, but they help show where my mind wandered over time. Some lead to better ideas later. Johan's Basic Winter Outfits - Smurfs.jpg|Based on the comic outfit Johan was given in several issues, I made a basic winter outfit. Drawn on Oct. 5th, 2011. Johan, the Angel of Music - PotO, Smurfs.jpg|For Halloween I drew Johan dressed up as Erik - the Phantom of the Opera. Drawn between Oct. 26th - 28th, 2011. Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake 2 - Smurfs.jpg|The original, traditionally-colored illustration for "Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake." Drawn between Dec. 9th - 12th, 2011. Reading in the Woods - Smurfs.jpg|Johan lends Falla his cape while explaining the known history of the Smurfs. Drawn between May 31st - June 2nd, 2011. The Importance of Friendship - Smurfs.jpg|This is the two-panel illustration for chapter 3 of The Reluctant Dark Knight. Drawn between June 29th - 30th, 2011. Kid-Johan and Princess Savina - Smurfs.jpg|"I'm gonna be a knight to the King someday, Savvy! Then I'll be a hero!" Drawn between Feb. 1st -15th, 2012. Woodsprite Johan Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|Just a trial idea, not the final result yet. Drawn between Sept. 4th - 5th, 2012. Woodsprite Johan Profile Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|Version 2.0 is simplified. Drawn between Sept. 6th - 11th, 2012. Falla & Johan Meet Pen Sketch.jpg|A snapshot of his reaction to Falla in Story One. Drawn on April 17th, 2014. Johan's Contrast Expressions Pen Sketch.jpg|Johan's expression changes are most obvious with the coloration of his eyes. He's an entirely different person. Drawn between July 8th - 10th, 2014. Playtime is Over Pen Sketch.jpg|A quick doodle of Johan being done with these boys' bullsmurf today. Drawn between Aug. 14th - 17th, 2014. Moxette's Picture of Johan Sketch.jpg|Johan has yet to learn of this picture in Moxette's room. Drawn on Sept. 6th, 2014. Evil Johan & Peewit Sketches.jpg|It started with the drawing of Johan with his back turned while I was bored in class. A classmate asked who Johan and Peewit are, so I doodled the two faces, too (giving more time to Johan, obviously). Drawn on Feb. 9th, 2015. Falla Pinning Johan Trace.jpg|I also made a clean trace version of this sketch, but I think I'll color the rough version anyway. Traced on March 14th, 2015. Fanart Rough Sketches From humble beginnings to the unfinished scribbles that were either completely worthless fun, or simple ideas leading to something way cooler once I started to seriously consider my thoughts. Chibi Johan - Smurfs.jpg|I drew chibi Johan saying what I think should be his catch phrase. Drawn on Aug. 25th, 2011. Realistic JohanxGerard Concept Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|I'll admit to thinking once or twice that Gerard and Johan would make a cute couple... Here I tried depicting them in semi-realism and have failed. Drawn on Sept. 13th, 2011. Cartoon Johan - Smurfs.jpg|This time it's relaxed cartoon Johan without a catch phrase. Drawn on Sept. 15th, 2011. Inhumane Transformation RD - Smurfs.jpg|I had this crazy idea that Mystico would come back and turn Johan and Peewit into Goblins, so I tried to draw him as one. Drawn between Sept. 23rd - 26th, 2011. Getting a Smurfing Hand - Smurfs.jpg|I love how Johan always comforts Peewit in times of crisis - it's cute. Drawn on Sept. 26th, 2011. Pyro Reassures Johan - Smurfs.jpg|I'm not sure if this idea will take off or not... Drawn on Sept. 26th, 2011. Tiny Johan and Peewit Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|I guess Peewit got knocked off Biquette, so Johan's making sure he's okay. Drawn on Oct. 5th, 2011. Chibi Christmas Johan - Smurfs.jpg|I actually forgot that I drew this until Jan. 7th when I opened up my music folder for school. Drawn Nov. 15th, 2011. Johan and King Gerard Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|Johan's assuring King Gerard that he's a great person or something. ~<3 Drawn Jan. 23rd, 2012. Johan's Fangirl - Smurfs.jpg|I'm pretty sure he doesn't even notice Moxette right now. Drawn on Feb. 6th, 2012. Chibi Johan and Falla Hug - Smurfs.jpg|I bet his hugs are warm and cozy, just like hot chocolate. :3 Drawn on Feb. 6th, 2012. Go Time - Smurfs.jpg|Head's a little too big, but he's off! Drawn on Feb. 6th, 2012. Johan Pen Sketch - Smurfs.JPG|Just a random pen sketch drawn on a paper table. Drawn on Aug. 19th, 2012. Smurfs pls.jpg|"Wat." June 9th, 2014. Falla's Birthday Snapshots (Red Sketch).jpg|I drew these during class with only my computer screen for light, and this is a picture off my new phone. Drawn on April 6th, 2015. Category:Galleries